


Truth or Dare

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, side Ziam, side shiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: The boys play a good game of truth or dare on their lads holiday.





	Truth or Dare

One direction has been on hiatus for four years now, officially, and yet they never went on that lads holiday. They’ve been planning and cancelling their plans, due to their conflicting schedules, for ages, but now they’re finally here. 

Here as in Louis’ family bungalow. Harry walks in first, with his arms full of grocery bags. They decided to show up a few hours earlier than the rest of the lads, so they could make sure they’ve got all the food and snacks they need for the next few days. Niall will definitely be happy with the amount of crisps they bought.

Louis leaves Harry to do things in the kitchen while he deposits their bags in their room. The last time all five of them were here was back in the X-Factor days, when neither Harry and Louis nor Liam and Zayn had been dating. And now both couples are married. The only one who doesn’t have a spouse is Niall, and that’s only because his ex dumped him for a reason Niall refuses to disclose. 

Louis checks the time on his phone and sees that they have about three hours until the lads are supposed show up. He walks back into the kitchen and sees Harry trying to shove all ten bags of crisps into one of the upper cabinets and failing. He smiles while he tiptoes up to him and then he grabs him around the middle. Harry yelps in surprise and a few bags fall onto their heads. “Jesus, Lou, you can’t just sneak up to me like that!”

“You kinda should be used to this by now,” Louis replied. “Why are you trying to shove all the bags in the same cupboard instead of, i don’t know, putting some of them on the table, since Niall and Zayn are gonna eat them as soon as they get here anyways?”

Harry gives him a look. Louis lifts up his hands defensively in response. “Okay, okay. I’ll be eating some as well, let me live, you frog.”

Harry gasps playfully. “What did you just call me?”

“A frog, Haz, try to keep up.”

“I may look like a frog, but at least i’m not a dwarf.”

Louis grabs a crisp bag off of the floor and throws it at Harry. “I’m gonna go take a shower, bitch.”

“Okay, Grumpy, have fun!” Harry yells cheerily after him as he walks into the bathroom. He huffs, he’s not that short, thank you very much. Harry in only about 11 inches taller. If anything, Harry’s a fucking giant.

\----

They’re lazily making out on the couch when they hear a knock on the door. Louis groans and shoves Harry off of him. “You go answer the door, i’m too comfortable.”  
Harry rolls his eyes. “And people say I’m dramatic.”

“I’m not the one who performed two new songs on tour and then never released them, so I’d say you’re pretty dramatic.”

“Touché.”

Harry walks up to the door and pulls it open to see Niall, who’s grinning like a loon. They share a long hug before Niall walks in and jumps onto the sofa, right on top of Louis’ legs. Louis huffs and slaps Niall into the shoulder. “Get off me legs, you’re heavy.”

Niall laughs and gets up, shoves louis legs down onto the floor and sits back down. Louis gives him a glare and shoves his feet into Niall’s lap. They stare at each other in challenging silence until they burst into laughter and hug.

“You guys do this every time, why are you so weird?” Harry asks, as he sits down in the armchair right beside the sofa.

Niall pulls away from the hug with a huge smile. “Not weird, we just love each other.” Louis nods with his arms still around Niall’s middle. 

“Okay,” Harry says. “Did you bring the alcohol?”

“Of course I did. I’m irish.”

“Good, tonight is going to be fun!” Harry says.

“Agreed,” Niall replies.

Louis abruptly pulls away from Niall and asks, scandalised. “Niall, is that a hickey I see on your neck?”

Niall blushes a bright red and pushes Louis away. “Shut up.”

Louis shakes his head. “Harry, our boy here has a hickey on his neck, come look at this.”

“No way,” Harry stands up and walks over to have a look. “Now you have to tell us, Ni.”

Niall sighs and groans but ultimately gives up. He was just going to telling them anyway. “I might have met someone...”

“Who?” Harry asks, delighted.

“His name is Shawn, you might know him.” Niall says.

Harry and Louis both cheer loudly before they jump into a heap on top of Niall. They smother him in hugs and congratulatory kisses on cheeks and forehead, and in Louis’ case also on the shoulder. “We’re so happy for you, Ni, you deserve this.” Louis says.

Niall’s cheeks are still flushed red but he’s beaming. “Thank you, guys.”

There’s a knock on the door and Louis jumps up to greet Liam and Zayn at the door. As soon as the door’s opened he envelopes the couple in a huge three-way hug. “You guys won’t believe this! Niall’s got a boyfriend!”

“Hey!” Niall yells from his corner of the room. “I was going to tell them myself, you utter knob.”

“Sorry,” Louis says, not sorry at all.

Liam and Zayn both run up to Niall and drag him into a hug. “We’re so happy for you, Ni. This is amazing!”

Louis leaves them in the living room, to go and get the alcohol. They’ve got to celebrate this and have a bit of a party. He opens the trunk of Niall’s car to the sight of two full bags of bottles and he lets out a low chuckle. Niall’s really outdone himself this time. He grabs the bags, closes the car door behind him and walks back into the house. 

He puts the bags into the kitchen, grabs a six-pack of beer and brings it into the living room. He puts the beers on the coffee table and takes a beer of his own before sitting down in Harry’s lap on the armchair. “Cheers, lads.”

They all open their beer cans and lift them in the air in a cheers before taking a sip. Niall takes his phone out of his pocket and plays around with it, promptly bursting into laughter. “Hey Haz, did you offer to slap a fan into reality?”

Harry chokes on his drink and coughs into his hand. Louis cackles loudly, clapping him on the back. “I saw that! The things some desperate people say, it’s so sad it’s almost funny.”

Harry clears his throat and replies “I’m pretty sure I didn’t. Why?”

Niall hands Harry the phone and tries to hide his smirk behind his beer. Harry skims over this person claiming to have met him, blinking at the screen. He looks up at Niall. “Is this a joke?”

Niall shakes his head and bursts out into laughter again. Liam puts his hand out for the phone, clearly confused. Harry hands it to him and waits for the inevitable laughter to spill from Liam’s and Zayn’s lips. And surely enough, Their cackles spill out a moment later.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Liam exclaims.

“Shut up,” Harry says, although he’s also laughing. “Speaking of memes, you remember that Niall doesn’t season his chicken?”

Niall throws his now empty beer can at him, which he easily ducks. “Hey now, Ni, no need to attack me for being actually being good at seasoning food.”

“Oh come off it,” Niall yells. “I forgot it one time. One time. And you lot won’t let me forget it!”

“Speaking of chicken,” Zayn butts in. “Chicken and chili pew pew pew pew pew pew.”

Niall cackles loudly. “Okay that has to be the most iconic leak.”

“I might agree,” Louis says with a smirk. “But I’d say, the most iconic thing to leak was Home.”

“That’s because you leaked it yourself, Lou, i’m pretty sure it doesn’t count.” Liam says.

Louis lifts up his hand and gives him the middle finger. Harry pats his tummy and gives him a peck on the neck in support. Then he whispers into his neck. “Go get some more drinks?”

Louis huffs and gets up. He goes to the kitchen, grabs a few bottles and one of the bags at random, and brings them into the living room. “Everybody pick a strong drink, we’re playing never have I ever.”

Louis picks up a bottle of absolut vodka and sits down in Harry's lap. “Me and Harry are sharing this bottle of gay vodka.”

“Louis loves the video from that concert. The guy with the gay vodka, I loved that.” Harry says.

“Damn right.” Louis replies.

“Yeah that was pretty awesome.” Zayn agrees.

Niall lifts up his bottle of bourbon and says “Cheers to that!” and proceeds to chugs down at least six sips in a row in quick succession.

Liam grabs tequila, with limes and salt, for himself and his husband and settles himself into Zayn's side.

Louis clears his throat loudly and exaggeratedly and says “Never have I ever slept with a fan.”

Niall is the only one who takes a sip and grumbles “It only happens once, y'all can stop making fun of me for it now.”

“Never gonna happen, Irish.”

Niall just huffs and glares at Louis before saying “Never have I ever dressed up rainbow bears and set them up to take pictures and posted them on Twitter.”

Both Harry and Louis take sips from their gay vodka. “You can't prove anything, though.” Harry says with a smirk.

Liam snorts. “I'm pretty sure Louis’ reflection in the sunglasses was enough.”

They both ignored that as Harry smiled and said “Never have I ever pretended to only have one kidney.”

Zayn laughed loudly in response to that as his husband takes a sip from their bottle of tequila. “Never understood the reason behind that one, Li.”

“Me neither.”

Zayn considers for a moment before he gives up. “I got nothing,” he shrugs his shoulders. “Can we just play truth or dare instead?”

Harry and Louis nod and Niall says “fine with me. You start then, Z.”

“Lou, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you,” Zayn considers it for a moment before he smirks. “I dare you to skinny dip in the pool and let me film it and put it on your instagram. Not showing your bits, obviously.”

Louis raises his eyebrow in challenge and gets up. He looks at Harry and asks “Is there any water in the pool?”

“Yeah, but its not heated so you'll be jumping into really cold water.” Harry answers.

“Fine. Let's do this then.” He hands Zayn his phone and they all walk outside and towards the back where the pool is. Louis starts shedding his clothes as soon as they're outside so when he's standing on front of the pool, he only has his pants on. “You filming Zayn?”

Zayn gives him a thumbs up in reply and aims the camera at him. He's far enough away that the viewers will be able to tell that he's naked, but they won't actually be able to see his privates. 

He smirks and sheds his pants off. He's standing there, in all his naked glory. Then he walks a few steps back and runs towards the pool and jumps with a loud yell. “CANNONBALL!”

He emerges from the pool with his hair matted to his forehead and he's shivering. “Did anyone happen to bring a towel outside?”

They all shake their heads. He looks at Zayn, sees that he's stopped filming, so Louis looks at Harry and says “Now come hug me, I'm cold.”

That's how they walk back into the house, Harry with Louis under his arm while he rubs some heat back into his shivering skin with the lads following behind.

When they're inside Harry immediately gets a towel from the bathroom and hands it to Louis who puts it around his shoulders right away. When he's all dry, Harry hands him some comfy pyjamas and a hoodie and he puts them on right away. Then he gets a blanket and they get themselves situated back in their armchair.

Louis takes a huge sip of the vodka to bring some warmth back into his veins and leans back into Harry’s chest. He looks at Liam and asks “truth or dare, Li.”

“Truth.”

“What's your least favorite song off of Zayn’s first album?” 

“Are you serious?” Liam asks indignantly.

“Yes. Come on then, give us the answer.”

He sighs deeply and looks at Zayn with a pout. Zayn cuddles him closer to his chest and kisses his forehead. “Come on, babe, you can be honest. You're still my husband whether you don't like one of my songs or not.”

“Fine,” Liam says with a frown. “I guess my least favorite would have to be… She Don't Love Me, because when I heard it, we were going through that really big fight and the thought that Zayn could ever think that i don’t love him, even just for a second, it just broke my heart. Because I love him more than anything. He's the love of my life.”

Zayn awwes and gives Liam a couple kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Liam gives Zayn one more kiss before he turns to Niall and asks him.

“Of course it’s a dare, mate.”

“Okay,” Liam says. “What should I dare you to do.” He puts his hands under his chin in a thinking pose. “I dare you to let Louis answer a few fans from your mentions on your Twitter.”

Niall groans loudly and hesitantly hands Louis the phone, who takes it with a devilish grin. “Don't you dare so anything to damaging!”

“I make no promises,” Louis says. “ooh here's a good one. ‘@Niallhoran what's your favourite moment since you became famous?’ I know just what to answer.” 

“What are you saying, Tiny?” Niall asks anxiously.

“Oh I didn't say anything. I answered with a wonderfully glorious gif of the moment you brained yourself in the face with a basketball.”

Niall blinks and crosses his arms but doesn't say anything. 

Louis continues to answer a few more fans before he hands the phone back to Niall. Niall cautiously checks his Twitter and groans. “Why did you also change my Twitter picture?”

Louis shrugs. “It needed to be upgraded.”

“If anything, this is a downgrade,” Niall grumbles and pockets his phone. Then he smiles mischievously at Louis and Harry. “Louis, Harry, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Yes!” Niall pumps his fist in the air. “This is gonna be brilliant. Next time you go home to dinner with the family, I dare Louis to ask ‘daddy’ for the salt, and when Mark looks like he's about to reach for it, I want Harry here to pick it up and hand it to you, Lou.”

“There's a slight flaw in your plan, Niall,” Louis says. “I haven't called Mark daddy since I was like 10.”

“I guess you'll just have to do it anyway. Either way your family will think you've got a daddy kink for a while.”

Harry’s snickering into Louis’ shoulder and Louis rolls just his eyes. “Fine. We’ll do it. Challenge accepted.”

Niall smirks in satisfaction. “Good.”

\-----

Harry's singing along to the radio as he drives through the old Donny neighborhood. Louis sits in the passenger seat with his feet resting up on the dashboard, as per usual. They're on their way to Mark's house to celebrate Fizzy’s birthday and since this is the first dinner they're attending since the bungalow, they're going to have to do what Niall dared them to.

“Do we really have to though?” Louis asks as he fidgets with his phone. “I mean, Niall’s not gonna know if we don't.”

Harry laughs. “It's like you don't even know him. You know he's going to be calling Lottie up tomorrow to see if we did it.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Louis says with a sigh. “Our family is gonna think I've got a daddy kink and it's just really disturbing to me.”

“It'll be fine, babe.” Harry reassures him.

“How are you not freaking out about this?”

“Because,” Harry smiles. “It'll be funny. Besides, our family know our sex life is healthy, they've heard our songs. There was also that one time we were too loud.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah that's true. And more like 10 times.”

Harry nods. 

God, Louis loves him so much. If they weren't already married he'd propose right now. And who cares if they do this dare? They're allowed to say it's a dare after dessert. they're gonna laugh about this for a long time after. It'll be a private joke with their family, Louis is sure about it.

“Hey Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Louis has been thinking about it for a while now and it's been on his mind for a long time. It's been on both their minds, he's sure. He looks at Harry and admires him. His beautiful curls, his sharp jawline, his profile. He knows they're gonna be so good together for the rest of their lives and he wants to share that love. He wants to have a family of their own. He grabs Harry's hand and hold it, loving the sight of the chapped red nail polish. He places a few kisses on each finger and then on his hand.

“Harry?”

Harry looks at him with a warm smile, his eyes so bright. “Yeah?”

“Let's have a baby.”

Harry's whole face lights up with the huge smile that takes over his face. He pulls over in the driveway of Mark’s house and puts the car in the parking space. Then he takes of his seatbelt and motions for Louis to get out of the car. He does and when Harry walks out he runs straight into Louis and almost knocks him down with the force of his hug. “Let's have a baby.”

Louis pulls back and holds Harry's face in his hands. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Harry nods with tears starting to form in his eyes. “A baby. I'm gonna be a dad.”

Louis pulls him in and they kiss. Their kisses don't even work since they're smiling too much to actually kiss but they're trying anyway. They eventually settle into a hug. Holding each other and enjoying the moment. They're going to have a baby.

The moment is broken when Lottie walks out of the front door and jumps in to join their hugs. “You guys are late! I've missed you dorks so much!”

They both give her a kiss on each cheek and then they walk into the house together. They greet everyone with warm hugs and kisses. 

Harry then immediately runs up to the younger twins and lifts them up into a tight hug. They hug him back just as tight. “Unca Haz we missed you!”

He covers their faces with kisses. “I've missed you too, babies!”

Louis smiles and joins the hug before they all settle down for dinner. He made sure to sit across from Harry, and Harry made sure to sit beside Mark, each of them feeding one of the twins. 

Louis waits until they're halfway through dinner until he makes his move. He takes one more bite and swallows it along with his pride. He looks in the direction of Mark and Harry and asks “Daddy, can you pass me the peas?”

Mark starts to reach for it but Harry's faster, he reaches for it quickly and hands it to Louis. “There you go, babe.”

“Thanks, love.”

There's a beat of silence. Mark just blinks at them. Then he shrugs and continues to eat his food. Lottie laughs “This is the horrible dare Niall set up?”

Louis nods.

“To be honest the first thing that came to mind was not the kink thing, I just assumed Harry was closer to the salt and handed it to you.” Fizzy says.

Mark raises his eyebrows at them. “Was I supposed to think that you, Louis, of all people has that kink?”

“According to Niall, then yeah.”

“Tell him he failed.” Mark says. “We've overheard you too many times having sex in your childhood bedroom throughout the years. We would know.”

Louis blushes. “Yeah, unfortunately that's true.”

He shares a loving look with Harry and knows that this time next year, they'll definitely have a baby and they'll be more in love than ever.


End file.
